crazy beautiful
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Everything was just so easy, and he guesses that that's just what happens when you fall in love with your best friend. / Austin, Ally, and life after high school. And before marriage. Established relationship, fluff, future!Auslly


**title: crazy beautiful  
playlist/inspiration: the last season of the Bachelorette (why do I always watch that show send help), Crazy Beautiful- Andy Grammer, Fine By Me- Andy Grammer, Top of the World- Bridgit Mendler, Love & Affection- Matt White, Stop & Stare- OneRepublic, Never Stop- SafetySuit, I'll Be There for You- Boyce Avenue  
prompt: **_**vignettes  
**_**Warnings: surprisingly there's nothing dark at all this literally may be the cheesiest thing I've ever written but if that's not your thing then yeah I'm warning you now.  
disclaimer: I still do not own anything you recognize, unfortch.  
**

1.

The day she moves into his condo, it rains (heavily, he might add) and they're stuck lugging her bags up three flights of stairs and getting soaked simultaneously.

"Next time, we're hiring movers." He grumbles, dragging a wheeled suitcase up the steps, making loud noises as he did so.

"It's just… bags." Ally pants, cradling a large, heavy duffel bag that she so stubbornly insisted on carrying without his assistance. "Not worth it."

He looks back at his girlfriend, her brown hair a matte black due to the rain dripping in it, hanging in thick strands down her back. Her face is partially blocked by the large bag that was basically engulfing her tiny self, but he could still see her eyes, shining brightly and happily at him.

Sighing, he continued dragging the bag up the stairs with the reminder that _this was a good thing_- his girlfriend was moving in with him. She would be there, with him, all the time, and her clothes would hang next to his in the closet and leave them with faint traces of her floral perfume, and at night he could wrap his arm around her waist _whenever he wanted_ and if that wasn't awesome, he didn't know what was.

They just had to get ten bags up three flights of stairs first. 

* * *

The first month of her living there is mostly just him standing back and watching her, observing how she brushed her teeth with cinnamon toothpaste because she hated the taste of peppermint and that she preferred to hand-wash the dishes because it was "relaxing" for her and how she couldn't sleep in total darkness so she stuck glow-in-the-dark stickers over their bed, which he pretended to be so annoyed by but he really couldn't because they just _screamed _"Ally" and also because she looked really, really adorable when she jumped on the bed to stick them in place because she wasn't tall enough to reach the ceiling. It makes her look as if she's eight and not twenty-five, but he's glad she's not because otherwise he'd be in love with an eight year old and that'd just be incredibly creepy.

She was just so inherently _herself _and he was so _comfortable_ with her, and who he was around her, that most of the time it was just like they were living in their own little bubble of a world and nothing else ever had or ever would matter more than this (which was utterly and entirely naïve but neither of them could care less, honestly.)

Everything was just so _easy_ and he guesses that that's what happens when you fall in love with your best friend. 

* * *

2.

It's at Trish's wedding that they first discuss the potential of having their own.

He sits next to her, holding her hand under the table and they watch as Trish dances with her new husband (okay but honestly they'd never known that she and Roger, Austin's old back-up dancer, were ever actually serious and certainly not engaged? It really made them question what else they'd been missing.)

He leads her onto the dance floor and she stares at him with those wide brown eyes because seriously she'd still never properly learned to dance and this was just an embarrassment waiting to happen, honestly.

"Just follow my lead." He whispers reassuringly and pulls her closer to him as she nods into his chest.

"See, you're doing it!" He smiles encouragingly at her, and she smiles back.

"Eh, I'm improving. Slightly." She laughs, and he grins as he cautiously starts to dip her.

"You can trust me, remember?"

She giggles, and the scene is just so disgustingly cute that Trish even comments that they're going to "give her diabetes one of these days" and earns a lecture from Ally about how that's not scientifically possible.

"Would you ever want to get married?" He says softly, staring at Trish shoving cake into Roger's mouth.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Not exactly the dream proposal I pictured." She smirks. "But, yeah, sure."

And that's their agreement. No big "popping the question", he doesn't exactly have a ring for her at the moment, and there's no teary eyes in her passive "yeah, sure".  
But it's a commitment nonetheless and they both know they're good for it.

Simplicity was underrated anyways. 

* * *

3.

She thinks it'd be a sin to get married at a church considering he's never even been baptized and the last time she went to mass was Christmas when she was seventeen.

So they end up booking a botanical garden in Tampa for the middle of June which is like the dumbest thing they could've done because June in Florida swelters at an average of 90 degrees (and that's on a good day) and it's also a free-for-all for mosquitoes but honestly they just want to get married, quickly, so they're willing to suffer a few bites for that.

He's pretty intimidated when she suggests that they write their own vows because he knows that hers are going to be witty and wonderful and perfect and his are probably just going to be "Ally I love you so much I always have and I always will" and he's probably not going to even be able to choke that much out because it doesn't matter _how _confident he may be, Ally Dawson would always be able to reduce him to pieces.

(Basically she was like his superpower and his Kryptonite all at once.)

But he also knows that " Til death do us part" is never going to be able to sum up everything she is, everything _they_ are.

So he sits at his desk with a coffee in front of him and blank pieces of notebook paper and he doesn't know if there's even words to describe how much Ally means to him but he's going to try, goddamnit, he's going to try and he's going to do it if it kills him.

4.

He's quite content on the day of their wedding, with his vows, with the decorations, even the weather was agreeing with them, sunny, but not scorching hot.

Ally, however, is a nervous wreck. She's always been a bit neurotic, something he knows and accepts and loves about her, but it's heightened today. Everything's going perfectly, and while he takes it as a good thing, she thinks that if nothing goes wrong now, something will go wrong doing the actual wedding.

"Ally. It's okay. Trust me." He places his hands on her shoulders before grabbing her into a hug.

He can still feel her breathing quickly and heavily in his arms, but slowly she begins to calm down.

"Do you trust me?"

She nods slowly.

"Good. Then believe me when I tell you that everything's going to be okay. Even if something goes wrong, we can get through it, alright? We can do _anything, _as long as we're together."

Her big brown doe eyes continue to stare up at him cautiously, but she nods and wraps her arms around his waist.  
"Now, go get dressed and don't let me see. It's bad luck, y'know." He winks and walks back to his own dressing room to put on his tux.

* * *

Dez serves as both the best man and the officiant, because, as it turns out, being an international popstar did not guarantee you many good, close friends.

He stands at the altar with Dez in the middle, his cousin Andrew and Jimmy behind him, and Trish and Kira on the other side (their friendship was extremely ironic and weird but in some way it actually made total sense).

The organist starts playing "Here Comes the Bride" (because they wanted to keep _some_ traditions, after all) and Lester pokes his head out of the doorway with an ivory sleeve wrapped around his arm.

Austin had once seen some rom-com when he was younger where the main character talked about how her favorite part of a wedding was looking at the groom's face as the bride was walking down the aisle, and soon he'd adopted that as his own favorite as well.

He wondered now if anyone was looking at him, but he couldn't look anywhere but at his soon-to-be wife. She was beautiful- _radiant,_ even-, and he was overwhelmed with shock and gratefulness because _really? _How had he gotten so lucky that he got to spend his life with _her_?

His jaw went slack, he could feel it.

"Hi." She whispers giddily when she got up to the altar.

"Hi." He chuckles, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. 

* * *

When it comes time for the vows, Trish tries to hand Ally a piece of paper, but she objects.

"I memorized them." She whispers, earning an eyeroll from Trish, Dez, and even Austin because, yup, she was still the same Ally she was twelve years ago.

"You know what, give it to me." Ally says, noticing her friends' playfully annoyed reactions. Holding the paper in her hands but looking up into his eyes, she begins cautiously.

"Forgive me if this is a bit wordy." She laughs, looking out into the crowd in their seats, and they all laugh back in response because they all know she's exactly the type to apologize at her own wedding.

"You're such a dork." Austin smirks, his eyes full of complete and utter adoration for the girl in front of him.

"Hush. It's not your turn to talk." She mutters under her breath and he simply smiles in response.

"Austin. When I first met you, I thought you were annoying, and weird, and weasel-y and entirely unsanitary, which wasn't exactly what I thought I liked in a person when I was fifteen.  
Needless to say, I was wrong. And, as a perfectionist, that was basically the first time I was so happy to be so entirely wrong." She smiles up at him.

"Instead, you are funny, you are smart, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met-"

Dez interjects. "Hey!"

Ally glares at him. "Hush! I am trying to get married here!"

"Anyways, on the outside, you've always been the opposite of me, and for the longest time, I always assumed that that was going to be our downfall. Turns out, it's exactly what I needed. You've _always_ been exactly what I needed." She pauses, and they both blink back tears.

"Ah- where was I.. oh, right. You _inspire _me, Austin. To keep writing, to keep singing, to keep loving, to keep living. And I could never- _never_- verbalize how grateful I am to you for that. I love you, so, so much, Austin, and I vow to do that forever and beyond."

Austin grins widely and grabs her hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

Digging a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, Austin clears his throat awkwardly."

"I, um, I've never exactly been good with words, ha. That's kind of how Ally came into my life in the first place." He says to their wedding guests, who smile fondly at him.

"Ally, you have literally always made me want you. Whether it's your song, or your heart, or whatever, I have always _needed _to have you, which sounds so possessive and creepy and- ah, crap, I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I? I'm not used to performing things that I've written.

When I was fifteen, I figured I was going to grow up and be a performer and marry some cheerleader who would make me pancakes for breakfast everyday… and then I met you, and I realized how big of a distinction there is between the things you want, and the things you need. Which isn't to say that I don't _want_ you… God, who let me write this stuff?"

Ally laughs, which he guesses is a step in the right direction.

"At one point in time, when I was trying to convince you to be my partner, I told you we were a perfect match. For once in my life, I was right. You are perfect, and perfect for me especially. You've helped me make my dreams come true, and you've always been there for me, and I have never loved someone so irrevocably or just so _much._  
I admire you so much, Ally, not just as the love of my life, or as my songwriter, but as a person. You've made me a better person, and you make me want to continue to be better.  
But even aside from all of that, you are my best friend. And I think that's pretty awesome, honestly.

So, Ally, I vow to you that I will always be there for you, that I will always be faithful and true to you, that I will never stop loving you, and above all, I will never stop being your friend."

Tears are welling up in her eyes and he smiles because he feels like no matter how badly written these vows are, he made her happy and there's no better feeling in the world.

"Because Ally," He cups her chin in his hand and looks her in the eyes. "There's absolutely no way I could make it without you."

Everyone in attendance started applauding and dabbing at their eyes with tissues, and Dez was sobbing so hard that Ally wasn't sure he could continue on with the ceremony.

"No, no, I'll be fine!" He says enthusiastically. "But that was just so _beau-u-uu-tiful!_" He sobs, hugging his two best friends to his chest.

"Aw, Dez." They both smile.

"Hey, buddy, you know we love you, but do you think we could finish the ceremony?" Austin asks.

"Of course!" Dez exclaims.

"Do you, Austin Monica-"

"Seriously?!" Austin groans. "Do we have to say the middle names?"

Dez glares at him. "Yes. So do you, Austin Mon-"

"I do!" Austin yells, and hurriedly slips the ring on Ally's finger.

"Alright then. Do you, Ally Monica-"

Austin turns to his wife with a goofy, puppy-dog grin on his face. "No way."

Ally rolls her eyes. "And this is why I never told you."

Dez frowns. "Gee, for two people that were just complaining about getting on with the ceremony, you two sure do talk a lot." He remarks dryly.

"Sorry. I do. I take Austin to be my lawfully wedded husband. Yay!" She says, jamming the ring onto his finger and letting him sweep her into a kiss.

"Well, I would tell you that you can kiss the bride, but obviously you already know that." Dez rips off his cloak he'd worn for the ceremony.

"So let's party!" He yells, running out down the aisle and out of the gardens to the parking lot.

* * *

After everyone else has gone out to their cars and started driving to the restaurant where the reception was being held, Austin grabs his new wife's hand. "Well, that was probably the weirdest wedding ever."

Ally giggles. "Nah. I'm sure there's been weirder. But it was certainly a very _Austin and Ally_ wedding." She laughs and leans her head against his arm.

"Well, we lead very _Austin and Ally _lives." He grins and grips her hand tighter.

"Now let's go get some cake!" He runs off down the aisle with her still in tow and she shrieks. "Austin!"

_Mr and Mrs. Moon, _he thinks, still leading her out of the gardens.

He could get used to the sound of that.

:fin:

**A/N Ah this was so short and inconclusive BUT I ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKE IT because I think we all needed some cute fluff in our lives and also I watched the entire last season of The Bachelorette with my mom today so I was in a bit of a wedding-fluff mood.  
(Can I add that Austin's vows were basically the most fun thing to write in the history of ever)  
Plus I think it's healthy to throw in a few fluff fics in-between all of the other dramatic crap I seem to enjoy writing. Gotta strike a balance.**

**(Let's not talk about how Dez officiating was a reference to Joey officiating at Monica and Chandler's wedding please help me stop making FRIENDS references)**

**(Also I have less than two weeks until I start freshman year which in all honesty isn't that big of a deal but I'm not sure how my schedule will be so if I can't update really soon I wanted to leave on a happy note)**

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it at least a little bit and thank you for reading and just all of you guys' support in general, you're all lovely and wonderful and amazing :')**

**(:Tessa:)**


End file.
